


Ясность

by alessie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessie/pseuds/alessie
Summary: К моменту, когда имперские силы высадились на Хоте, на базе не осталось никого, кроме Леи. К счастью, это было частью сделки. (Пусть она её и не хочет. В конце концов, она - единственная козырная карта, что у них осталась. Ну... Что ещё она могла сделать?)





	Ясность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clarity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219225) by [Orange_Clown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Clown/pseuds/Orange_Clown). 



> Переведено для WTF The Team 2018  
> Разрешение на перевод получено

К моменту, когда имперские силы высадились на Хоте, на базе не осталось никого, кроме Леи.

Даже почувствовав, как тоннели начали заполнять штурмовики, она не отвела взгляда от экранов. Скоро они будут здесь. Но всё же она продолжала наблюдать, как медленно самоуничтожаются данные Альянса. Если импы и смогут что-нибудь скачать после того, как программа закончит обрабатывать данные, возможно, они заслуживают то, что придёт за ними.

Помимо воли она на мгновение замерла, почувствовав приближение тёмной ауры. Лея закрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула, стараясь успокоиться. Едва заметно, на границе своего восприятия, она ощутила ещё одно — более светлое — присутствие. Она выдохнула. Конечно, её брат был здесь.

А как иначе?

Тёмное присутствие приближалось, теперь Лея могла расслышать мерные шаги и механическое дыхание. Она посмотрела на счётчик обратного отсчёта. Осталось пять процентов.

Вейдер вошёл в комнату один, отослав своих солдат обыскивать остальное (пустое) здание. Лея ждала, не оборачиваясь и не зная, что сказать.

Послышалось, как с механическим шумом вырвался воздуха, маскируя куда более тихий вздох. Эмоции Вейдера, затапливая её, ударили в щиты. Волос коснулась облачённая в перчатку рука, и даже сквозь слой кожи она почувствовала тепло.

— Лея, — тихо сказал Вейдер.

Лея закрыла глаза.

— Отец, — ответила она так же тихо.

Они оба проследили за тем, как, мигнув, сменилась цифра на счётчике программы. Вейдеру было бы так просто протянуть руку и выключить её, остановить уничтожение планов восстания. Чтобы снова найти их и раз и навсегда покончить с сопротивлением.

Он не двинулся. В конце концов, это было неважно.

Спустя мгновение он снова заговорил.

— Как ты заставила своего контрабандиста бросить тебя здесь? Я думал, их с напарником придётся оттаскивать от тебя силой.

Лея пожала плечами.

— Я сделала вид, что уехала с остальными руководителями, — она развернулась, взглянув ему в лицо. — Но ты прав, иначе бы он сейчас был здесь и попытался застрелить тебя.

Они с Чуи не отлипали от неё с тех пор... ну, с тех пор, как они потеряли Асоку, но потеря Люка ещё больше всё усугубила.

— Значит, мне ждать спасательную операцию через несколько дней, — сухо сказал Вейдер. — Они же ввязались в это только из-за денег.

Лея натянуто улыбнулась.

— Да, очевидно.

Таймер продолжал обратный отсчёт. Четыре процента... Три...

Казалось, прошла вечность и вместе с тем всего ничего. Она до безумия боялась следующего мгновения, но в то же время не могла дождаться, когда сможет наконец уйти.

Она скучала по семье. Мама, Люк, тётя ‘Сока, дядя Бен... Но восстание тоже было её семьёй. Она не хотела оставлять их без защиты.

Вейдер чувствовал это. Она не могла закрыться от него. Никто из них больше не мог.

— Ты последняя, Лея, — сказал он, будто бы она не знала. — У меня больше не будет причин охотиться за повстанцами.

Лея хмыкнула.

— А как насчёт такой незначительной детали, что они пытаются свергнуть Империю?

Вейдер пожал плечами.

— Едва ли это имеет значение.

— Император не согласится, — сказала Лея.

Вейдер не двигался.

— Едва ли он имеет значения. В любом случае, он пережил свою полезность.

Услышав это, она с трудом удержалась и не вздрогнула. С детства она желала свержения императора, но от того, насколько походя Вейдер предложил предать его, она похолодела. Она почувствовала лёгкий импульс беспокойства и поддержки от отца и заставила себя расслабиться.

— Не одобряешь? — она представила, как он поднимает бровь.

— Мама не одобрит, — возразила она, избегая ответа. — Сам ты не слишком хочешь быть императором, дядя Бен отказывается, цитирую, «и дальше разгребать твой бардак», а тётя ‘Сока скорее прыгнет в первый же улетающий корабль, чем согласится, так что остаётся только мама.

Мама, которая любила демократию, мама, которая помогла основать восстание, мама, которая вела восстание, никогда не согласится стать императрицей.

Воздух наполнило изумление, вместе с едва различимой вспышкой гнева при мысли об уходе Асоки.

— Да пусть хоть превратит её обратно в Республику, если ей так хочется, мне плевать. Можете даже позвать в кресло канцлера Мотму или Органу. — И ох, если бы кто-либо из повстанцев знал, что на комме, который она оставила лидерам восстания, был номер Вейдера... Лея покачала головой. Не время об этом думать. Её там не будет и она не сможет объяснить, что это было необходимо, что единственной причиной, по которой восстание до сих пор существовало, были договорённости с Вейдером.

(Один из тех, кого он любит, в обмен на свободу восстания. В обмен на «совершенно случайное» опоздание, благодаря которому повстанцы успевают уйти. В обмен на союзников, «совершенно случайно» оставленных в живых, когда их было бы так просто, так просто убить. С тактической точки зрения этот обмен давал восстанию значительные преимущества и совершенно не имел смысла для Вейдера. По всем правилам жизнь одного человека не должна стоить так много, но когда она сказала об этом Бену, тот только грустно ей улыбнулся и ответил, что для Вейдера не могло быть лучшей сделки).

Раздался тихий писк. Все файлы были уничтожены.

— Пойдём, дочь, — сказал Вейдер, разворачиваясь к выходу. — Нам надо попасть на корабль. Твой брат ждёт нас.

Когда тьма отступила от неё, Лея в последний раз прислушалась к Силе. Она почувствовала перед собой отца, а в вышине над собой — брата. Впитавшиеся в стены базы отпечатки в Силе повстанцев уже начали спадать, не было их и в небе: их владельцы давно уже пропали в гиперпространстве. (Лея сказала себе, что не чувствует облегчения. Сказала, что не боится, что теперь, получив желаемое, Вейдер нарушит обещание.

Лея очень хорошо умела лгать самой себе).

Она встала и последовала за отцом.


End file.
